


Drastic Rearranges, The Heart Changes

by FandomObsessed_Nerd



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders, Thomas Sanders (YouTube RPF), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Aromantic, Gen, Kinda, Not Really A Happy Ending, Not a Love Story, based on real life, vent fic, what are tags
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-19 17:53:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13709601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomObsessed_Nerd/pseuds/FandomObsessed_Nerd
Summary: Vent fic bc stress is a thing and yeah. This is my come back from a shit ton of writer's block. Enjoy if you can.





	Drastic Rearranges, The Heart Changes

    Something was wrong. No one knew what. Just that something was  _ wrong _ . No one had seen him for days. No meals were cooked. No jokes were made. No smiles passed anyone's lips. Thomas wasn't the same either. Without him Thomas lost his bubbly personality. He lost his joy. When he use to joke about seeing someone he thought was cute, he now just keeps walking. It happened gradually. No one saw it coming. Then one day he stopper leaving his room. No one has been able to get in, but they know it's dark in there.

   Thomas still talks and laughs with his friends and family, but when he's alone, it's quiet. Deathly quiet. He searches things on the internet, sometimes he gets so frustrated he starts to cry. The others don't know how to help him. He's still locked away. Until the day he isn't. They immediately go in, together, to find him.

   They don't like what they see.

   He's in his room alright, but he's grey, he shouldn't look ashen like that. He's just laying in his bed. Sad. Sickly. What gets them the worst are the cracks all over his skin and body. He's breaking, if he's not broken already that is, but he's alive. They get him out if his room. He can't move on his own, he's still too weak from this change. It hurts him. He tells them this. He tells them how he doesn't feel whole anymore. They try to help, but he just can't feel it anymore, it's gone, at least, towards any Romantic interests it is. For days the cracks get worse when Thomas is alone and better when he's with friends and family. But they never go away. He slowly becomes normal again, still slipping into pained silence on days where the cracks are so bad he looks as if he will shatter. It's obvious that they will never get the original him back.

   They once again saw him everyday. Once again meals were cooked. Once again jokes will there air. And they tried to let smiles grace their faces. But it was hard because they  _ knew.  _ And they would never forget.

  Thomas had become Aromantic and in return, Patton lost his ability to feel Romantic attraction.

   The heart had almost been ruined because if you can't fall in love, society says you might as well be broken.  **And it almost broke them all apart.**

 

End.


End file.
